1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to furniture for sitting or resting, and more particularly to seating for a transient population. Embodiments of the present invention allow for people to perform certain activities while waiting, including working on a computer, listening to music, or operating an electrical device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many seating systems that support the various activities that people perform while waiting, such as reading, conversing, eating/drinking or just relaxing in a comfortable environment. Yet, such systems tend to lack capabilities that support more advanced activities such as working on laptops, listening to music, plugging into data sources and powering-up electronic devices. All of these activities could ideally be performed while waiting in an airport/transportation depot, hotel lobby, healthcare clinic, educational study facility or other space (indoors or outdoors) that is designated for waiting.
Unlike the present invention, other seating groups which incorporate electrical access run the electrical wiring under the seats or through a beam. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,381, the electrical connection extends from the seat back through the arm and is dedicated to each sitter at the arm location. The plug for powering-up is dedicated to each seat for its use in classroom training. Further, in this prior invention, all the seats are facing in the same direction, as in a lecture hall. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,394, which covers a power and data distribution system for use in combination with a beam-mounted seating structure that includes a series of seat assemblies each mounted to a common support beam, the power and data distribution system includes a wire way that is mounted to the support beam and extends along the entire row of seats. The power and data distribution system is separate from the seating structure and can be attached and removed from the seating structure independent from the construction of the seating structure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,213 has a hollow beam housing electrical wiring which runs underneath the front of a row of passenger seats. In United Kingdom Patent Application No. GB 2395427, the electrical interface is in the armrest or the front face of the seating element.
In airplane seating, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,984,415 and 7,036,889, the electronic devices located at the back of the seats are placed there for the benefit of the user in the seat rows behind. Unlike the present invention, the seats of the above mentioned patents are always arranged forward facing, as in an airplane. Further, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,984,415 and 7,036,889 an electrical or data connection is dedicated to each passenger unit through the arm of the seat.